this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Ruined Villa
The Ruined Villa is a possible scavenging locations. There are two possible scenarios here: Soldiers and Couple. Scenario: Soldiers 'NPCs' There are two possible cases: three soldiers or four soldiers, at least one is armed with an assault rifle and wears a military vest The other soldiers will have shotguns and vests. All are hostile. One is named Barton, which can be confirmed when another soldier finds his body. Bug: As of version 1.3, stealing the stuff in this place even though all the deserters were killed will cause sadness. Bug: Sometimes getting shot in this level will do no damage to your character. You can run around getting hit all you like but you won't even get wounded from hits. Strategy (Note: This may be different after the update. 3 man-scenario is after the first one.) Recommended Characters: * Roman * Arica Items: * Hatchet or Knife * Crowbar * Saw Blade (not a necessity but there are bars which must be sawn through to collect everything) * There are nine pieces of furniture you can use the hatchet on to obtain wood and fuel Walkthrough: * Enter the house through the second floor window. That window is the only entrance. * Sneak forth and peek through the stairs down, and wait until they separate. * Sneak down to take out the soldier who is now under you, but wait for him to stay still facing the wall/rubble. * Backstab him. (Don't take the gun when you kill him, or you might accidentally make noise later when you could have gone for a silent kill.) take it and make sure you select Knife not Knife+... at the top left of the screen * Go into the basement and open the right door with the crowbar. * Go in and wait until the second patrolling soldier is in the room above you. * Close the door and run around to get his attention. * He will move, trying to find you on his own. * Don't worry when he stumbles upon the first soldier and calls for help, the others are out of hearing distance. * He will jump down, then approach the closed door you are hiding behind. * Quickly kill him, don't give him a chance to shoot you once. * Head back upstairs into the room above the two remaining soldiers. * Run around so you will just catch the attention of the first one (in the space behind the door and the hiding spot). * He will come up and you can kill him waiting behind the door again. * Do the same with the last one; Catch his attention, and wait behind a door. 3-man scenario (latest update) * Get into the house through the second floor window.(as before, this is the only way to get in) * There will be one man patrolling the house. There are two possibilities now. one, as you enter the house, you hear a door closing. Two, you hear a man below you (shown by the red circles/pings). * If it is possibility 1, run towards the door and open it, getting into the hiding spot behind it quickly. The patrol man should come through the door on the far end to continue his route. The open door will attract his attention. Backstab him and run to the second floor, hiding in the spot just up the stairs, and backstabbing the two men separately as they try to find you (this is harder, and will take several tries). * If it is possibility 2, run around on the second floor just in front of the hiding place and wait until he comes to check on the sound. Backstab him and run over to the second door on the second floor, sneaking through it and hiding in the spot, after making some noise. The men in the kitchen will hear, find their comrade dead, and run towards your hiding spot. Backstab both of them separately as they split up to look for you. Morale Since deserters are always considered by the survivors as thugs who rob all their supplies from civilians, killing and robbing them does not induce any morale penalty among the group. Scenario: Couple Strategy Killing the couple is highly discouraged, as they are both considered as civilians, so killing them will devastate the survivors' morale and affect their endings. Even if you decided to rob the Villa with force, it is enough just to kill Emil only and Jagoda will not resist once Emil is dead even if you loot the entire house empty. Nevertheless, it is actually possible to loot the entire area without killing anyone. Note that Emil is hostile and will attack you with a knife, while Jagoda will simply alert Emil to your presence. * First, sneak down the basement and un-barricade the door to have an alternate escape path and make subsequent break-in easier. * To loot Emil's room, alert Jagoda, then run to the hide in the dark corner under his room. After the two head downstairs to search for you, get inside Emil's room and loot it. There's a locked cabinet outside the room (on the left). *The couple will move from room to room. Emil always moves one room ahead. The two always stick together, so just keep out of their movement path and move slowly, there should be no problem. It is advisable to close doors after opening them, so that they won't come and investigate. *You could freely loot the whole basement area when you enter it, it is impossible for them to notice when you are not running or breaking a lock with the crowbar. Notes * Two notes can be found in the area. According to the notes, Emil is the house's owner and a widower. Jagoda moved in, helped him with his wound and he seemed to have got over his wife's death. * Stealing from containers marked 'Private Property' will cause regretful comments in the character notes, however this most likely will not result in a morale reduction for your characters (bear in mind that excessive stealing and murderous acts can contribute to bad endings for your characters). * There are nine pieces of furniture you can chop up with the hatchet to obtain wood and fuel. Category:Locations